Para aprender a amar, te necesité
by Eru Potter
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el encuentro de lo que ahora es una hermosa pareja, Ron y Hermione, una pequeña parte del recorrido que tuvieron que hacer para poder estar juntos...


**Para aprender a amar, te necesité**

A veces, una persona tiene que cambiar, pero ella no quería hacerlo, solamente pensaba en si misma. Siempre se negó al amor, claramente, porque vio lo peor que le podía pasar. Ella, con tan solo 7 años, vivió las peleas de sus padres, los maltratos de su padre hacia su madre. Desde ese día, ella, Hermione Granger, se negó a amar, en creer en alguien, por miedo a que llegase a salir herida. Hace un año, con solo 12, hacía sufrir a los hombres y no le importaba si ellos se llegaban a enamorar de ella, solamente se empeñaba en hacer lo mismo que su padre le había echo a su madre. Nunca pensó que algún día podía llegar a sentir algo más que atracción física hacia un hombre, pero ese día, en algún momento tendría que llegar. Era el 03 de Marzo del 1997, estaba caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts con la atenta mirada de todos los chicos. Hermione iba con su mejor amiga, solamente, en quien podía confiar, ya que desde que se conocieron en el andén 9 3/4, pegaron buena onda. Ginny Weasley, así se llamaba su mejor amiga, la que la acompañó durante cada mal día que tenía. Ginny, vivió con Hermione la separación de sus padres y la consolaba, los días de llorar, al acordarse de cada mal momento que vivió, y si aunque pareciera dura, por dentro sufría y solo Ginny lo sabía, porque era así, por que así era su actitud, fría. Pero su amiga sabía que muy en el fondo, estaba tan triste y confundida como Hermy.

Mientras todos los de Gryffindor iban caminando por las mazmorras tratando de llegar a la pequeña clase que tenía el profesor Snape, tropezó con un chico que estaba saliendo de la pequeña recepción que hay para esperar al profesor. Cuando vio la mano que le tendía a modo de educación, levantó lentamente la cabeza y se quedó viéndolo. El chico era de pelo pelirrojo rebelde, buen mozo, ojos celestes, y según su actitud, muy buena persona, muy lindo y sexy… él la miró detenidamente y cuando se fundió en sus ojos, le dijo…

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó aquél chico. Hermione sólo logró asentir y tomar su mano para levantarse.

– Soy Ronald, Ronald Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ron – Le dijo él sonriendo.

― Hola – Dijo ella tratando de quitar cada pensamiento acerca de Ron ya que le había parecido guapo – Ron, mucho gusto – Ambos se miraron los logos…

― ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

― ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

Dijeron al unísono y dos miradas confusas se cruzaron, al mismo tiempo que dos miradas de felicidad.

― No logro entender como nunca antes te había visto, ya que Ginny es tu hermana menor y mi mejor amiga ― Se sonrojó Hermione.

En esta conversación, llegó a pasar lo más importante de aquellos dos, los días y los meses pasaban y se veían siempre, al fin y al cabo, estaban enamorados. Luego otro día maravilloso llegó. Aquella fecha jugando al Quidditch (Hermione estaba en la tribuna, Ron era capitán del equipo y Ginny una talentosa buscadora)

Jugaron, a Ginny lo golpeó una Bludger hechizada y le rompió el brazo. Hermione estaba a una buena altura, cerca de Ron, se asustó mucho al ver a su amiga caer desde varios metros, le bajó la presión y cayó también de la tribuna, sin que nadie cerca de ella pudiera acudir en su ayuda.

Despertó en la enfermería. Todos estaban alrededor suyo. Ron se hacía el distraído en la puerta.

Tuvieron un momento para estar a solas. Ella interrogó que había ocurrido.

― A mi hermana la golpeó una Bludger y se quebró el brazo, ya sanó. Estuvimos a punto de ganar el partido, te vi caer, no resistí y fui a por ti. Se asombraron mucho cuando vieron mi mirada de terror, en el piso y contigo en brazos. Te dejé en la camilla y despertaste aquí, en la enfermería. Al menos ganamos el partido. Mi hermana consiguió la Snitch aún con el brazo roto ― Le dijo sonriente ― Ella estaba cayendo, tú también, fui contigo porque Ginny llamó a su escoba justo antes de llegar a tierra.

― Ronald, lo lamento tanto ― Dijo Hermione apenada

― Bueno, no te preocupes ― Le dijo, con los ojos más radiantes del mundo ― Yo solamente te quiero hacer una pregunta ― Lo miró y sonrió al ver a su amado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – Preguntó con una sonrisa soberbia. Durante esos meses, se había dado cuenta de que aunque jugase con los chicos, algún día iba a encontrar al indicado. No podía evitar pensar en él en cada momento que no estaban cerca, y, él no podía evitar pensar en ella. Ronald Weasley la miró, le sonrío y prosiguió con sus palabras muy seguro de lo que quería decirle…

– Hermy, no se si es apresurado pero… – Calló y se puso muy nervioso por lo que Hermione, su amada le podría contestar. En esos meses, la había conocido muy bien, por eso tenía tantos nervios, sabía como podría reaccionar. Ella, al ver que Ronnie no proseguía con sus palabras lo miró y lo ayudó a continuar diciendo un simple "pero", como él había dicho al terminar la frase.

– Hermione, esto es muy difícil de decir, y tengo miedo cual sea tu respuesta, pero igual voy a decirlo. Durante estos meses me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo – Al escucharlo, embozó una sonrisa boba en su delicado rostro, lo miró y se tiró a sus brazos dándole un beso, pero no un beso común, un beso de amor, al que Ron lo tomó con un

"yo también". En ese momento no le importó nada, absolutamente nada.

Desde aquel día, su vida había cambiado, era muy feliz y se había dado cuenta que lo amaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Ahora, solamente tiene 16 años, y si no lo puedes imaginar, todavía siguen juntos. Ron me había propuesto matrimonio, y Hermione sin dudarlo aceptó, lo amaba tanto que haría cualquiera cosa por estar a su lado, y él también, y así pasaron. Hoy, ya es 03 de Marzo de 2001, sí, justo el día que se conocieron, y también, el día que fue la boda.

Y es así el fin de esta historia y si se preguntan por como les va de la vida después de eso, Hermy, se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y sí, así es la vida y aprendió una lección. Aunque ella haya sufrido por la separación de sus padres, siempre va a haber algo que te cambie la vida. Y este es el comienzo de una linda familia.

¿Y que pasó con Ginny? Ella sigue siendo muy buena amiga de la pareja, y una costurera muy destacada. Armó el vestido más especial para su gran amiga y un traje muy elegante para su gran hermano, claramente, con ayuda de la magia. La pareja, en muestra de agradecimiento, le dieron el gran honor de ser madrina de la niña, y el mejor amigo de Hermione, Harry, también el esposo de Ginevra, que le ayudó a decirle a Ron todo lo que sentía por Hermy, se convirtió en el padrino del niño… Rose y Hugo.

**Erica Potter**


End file.
